


syncopate my skin to your heart beating

by reptilianraven



Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Edging, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, pspspspspspspspss come here horny people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: Vang0’s mind bares its teeth at him, and Vang0 feels himself shrink in shame, words spilling from his mouth. “Dasha, hi, sorry I didn’t text first, I should have, but uh, I uh, I—”“Hey,” Dasha interrupts his stuttering and he is so grateful. He wouldn’t have been able to stop on his own. She asks, “How can I help?”“I need you to make me stop thinking,” Vang0 breathes out, desperate against the clawing of his mind.Dasha just smiles, serene and strong, and nods.“I can do that,” she says.And she lets him in.-Vang0 needs to get out of his head.
Relationships: Dapper Dasha/Vang0 Bang0
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	syncopate my skin to your heart beating

**Author's Note:**

> yep thats right my second smut fic of all time is going into some soft kink. because i have no idea what training wheels are. 
> 
> this fic is sorta kinda a sequel to my other fic, [honey, on your knees when you look at me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755067) but you dont need to read that for this to make sense.
> 
> thank you to lesbian-sailor on tumblr/lesbiansailor on ao3 for proofreading this!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Here’s what happens:

Vang0 makes a mistake. 

Vang0 is doing a chill stream of Animal Crossing: Cyber Summit, and there are only like 7 people in the chat, so he makes conversation with them. They’re all his regulars, and they all know about his whole amnesia thing because he loves to overshare. Eventually, the topic strays from which villager he should gift a SMG to and towards his past.

Somebody in the chat asks, “nobody from your past ever looked for you?”

“Nope,” Vang0 says idly, trying to ignore how his chest feels tight all of a sudden.

Someone else in the chat asks, “ever wonder why?”

“Never really thought about it,” he lies. Vaguely, he realizes he isn’t focusing on Animal Crossing anymore. His mind is working a mile a minute. “I mean, maybe they just couldn’t find me or—”

 _Maybe they didn’t want to find you_ , a cruel voice in his head says. A cruel voice he recognizes as his own. _Maybe they didn’t care about you. Maybe—_

“Hey, uh,” Vang0 sits up, plastering a nervous smile onto his face for the camera. “Sorry to cut the stream short, but I just remembered that I have to go uh. Do a thing. See you all next time. Vang0 Bang0.”

He switches the stream off.

-

He comes to the conclusion about half an hour later that this is bad. This is very bad.

Vang0 is the type of person who always has to think. After all, his mind is all he’s got going for him. He doesn’t exactly have a nice personality, he isn’t conventionally attractive, his skills are niche and not at all useful constantly. The only thing he’s reliably good at is thinking.

And so he thinks.

Why _didn’t_ anybody from his past look for him?

His mind is sharp, but it’s also cruel. The voice in his head starts speaking before he can shut it out. _Why would anybody want to look for you, Vang0? You’re a rude, insecure, whiny piece of shit. You make everybody’s life harder and worse. You’re novel, like a shiny toy, but there’s nothing about you stopping people from getting bored and tossing you out into the trash. Deep down, Vang0, you know. You know you aren’t good enough for people to stick around._

_How long are your friends going to stick around?_

_How long until they lea—_

Vang0 shuts his eyes.

He’s smart enough to know that this is a dangerous train of thought—one that’ll lead him down a self-destructive spiral that’ll worry everybody who cares about him—but even as he tries to stop, his mind keeps whispering vitriol at him. He doesn’t want to think about this. He _can’t_ think about this. He needs his mind to shut off. 

He needs Dasha.

-

He and Dasha have a thing going on.

A friends with benefits kind of thing. A “Hey, you bored and horny? Wanna fool around?” kind of thing. A really good kind of thing. Vang0 likes it a lot, that they can have sexy fun and not have to worry about destroying their friendship or falling in love with each other. They’re both pretty clear about that. Vang0 has a terribly huge crush on Burger while Dasha doesn’t “do” romantic feelings, so their arrangement is incredibly simple. Every once in a while, they fall into bed together, and they fit.

He and Dasha are so complementary, in bed, each of them exactly what the other person needs. Vang0 needs somebody to call the shots, and Dasha needs somebody who can give up the reins. 

It’s perfect. 

It’s exactly what Vang0 needs right now.

So here’s what happens:

He knocks on Dasha’s apartment door at 10 in the evening. 

“Vang0?” Dasha opens the door. She looks wonderful, as she always does. She’s dressed in an oversized shirt that’s probably Burger’s and Hello Kitty sweatpants and is looking at Vang0 with worry in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Vang0’s mind bares its teeth at him, and Vang0 feels himself shrink in shame, words spilling from his mouth. “Dasha, hi, sorry I didn’t text first, I should have, but uh, I uh, I—”

“Hey,” Dasha interrupts his stuttering and he is so grateful. He wouldn’t have been able to stop on his own. She asks, “How can I help?”

“I need you to make me stop thinking,” Vang0 breathes out, desperate against the clawing of his mind.

Dasha just smiles, serene and strong, and nods. 

“I can do that,” she says.

And she lets him in.

-

Here’s what happens.

Dasha asks him to strip naked and lie down on the bed with his hands against the headboard. He watches her open up her closet and retrieve a bottle of lube and—

“This okay for tonight?” Dasha raises up a few pairs of leather cuffs.

Vang0 nods very, very quickly. “Yes. Very much yes.”

“Good.” She tosses the lube onto the bed and crawls onto the mattress, knee walking adorably up to the headboard. “Mind if I ask you some questions before we start?”

“Uhhh,” Vang0 says as Dasha circles on the cuff around his wrist—pulling it snugly but not too tight—then threads the cuffs through the headboard and pulls the leather around his other wrist, restraining his arms to the bed. “Sure?”

“Why do you need to stop thinking?” Dasha places her hand gently on Vang0’s face, looking down at him with a soft but firm gaze.

Vang0 swallows. “Kinda followed a, uh, not good train of thought.”

Dasha nods, making her way down to the other end of the bed where she begins cuffing his left ankle to the left bedpost. As Vang0 instinctively pulls on his leg to test the cuffs, she says, “Not good in what way?”

Vang0 sighs. He’s not one to like talking about his feelings, scared that if he says too much, he’ll send people running. But being spread out like this, bared to Dasha completely, it makes him want to be honest. She’s seen so much of him, after all, and she hasn’t left him yet. What’s one more thing to come clean about? “Somebody in my stream asked me why nobody in my past ever came looking for me. Self Loathing Brain kinda twisted that into some nasty shit.”

Dasha hums, cuffing his other leg to the other bedpost. “Can I ask what Self Loathing Brain said?”

“It said that they didn’t look for me because they didn’t want to,” Vang0 says, his chest feeling tight in all the worst ways. His voice begins to waver. “Because they didn’t care. Because why would they? Because—”

“That’s enough,” Dasha crawls over to him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. The gesture inexplicably makes Vang0 want to cry. _God_ , he’s pathetic. “Thank you for telling me all that. I think I know what you need, both physically and not physically. Do you trust me to give it to you?”

Vang0 shuts his eyes and nods. “Yes.”

“Good. Open your eyes, Vang0.” She says, and Vang0 follows her order immediately. Dasha is seated next to him, looking down at him with a predatory gleam in her eyes now. “I want to do something a little bit different tonight. How do you feel about this?” She holds up her hand which is holding a—

A blindfold.

A shiver runs down Vang0’s spine as he nods. “I feel very, very positive, holy shit.”

Dasha laughs, leaning over him as she lays the blindfold over his eyes. She ties it behind his head, and just like that, Vang0’s entire world is darkness.

“Comfy? Not too tight?” She asks, stroking a gentle hand up and down his arm.

“It’s good, yeah,” Vang0 says, taking slow, deep breaths.

“Can you see anything?”

“Nothing.”

“Alright,” Dasha says cheerily. “We’re all set then.”

Then, with no preamble at all, she grabs his cock with a now lubed hand and starts stroking slow, slow, _slooooow._

Vang0 gasps, trying to buck his hips up into her touch before realizing that he _can’t_ , what with how well restrained he is to the bed. Dasha laughs softly at his eagerness, just dragging her loose fist up and down, up and down, so slowly that Vang0 can feel every inch of movement, the sensation magnified tenfold without his vision to distract him. He has no choice but to feel, and only feel. Vang0 whines—an embarrassing, needy noise—feeling the touch, the warmth, the pleasure, but it’s so far from enough.

Dasha is teasing him.

And she has full power to tease him as much as she wants.

She removes her hand completely, and Vang0 slumps into the mattress, trembling slightly at the sudden loss of contact. 

This is when Vang0 realizes just how little control he has. He tries to follow Dasha, tries to lean into her touch, but he just pulls uselessly at his restraints. What’s more is that he can’t see. He can feel where she’s seated on the bed, but he can’t see her, can’t see if she’s planning to touch him again, can’t see if she’s just sitting back and watching him writhe with a pleased smile on her face. The thought of how much he’s at her mercy has him jerking his hips up again, heat zinging down his spine.

“You’re really excited, huh, Vang0?” Dasha says. Her hand comes back to touch his body, this time on his chest and, oh no. 

She brushes her thumb against his nipple, featherlight, back and forth, back and forth.

“Aah—Dasha!” Vang0 whines. Vang0’s sensitive, and Dasha knows this _intimately_. She takes his hardened nipple between her fingers, dragging the pad of another finger against the tip of the nub, fuck. “Oh god, _Dasha_.”

“Yes, Vang0?” Dasha asks sweetly, not letting up _at all_.

“I—fuuuuuck—” His words catch on a gasp as she pinches his nipple lightly before soothing it with that delicious fantastic rubbing again. “I—I need—more.”

“And what do we say when we ask for things, baby?”

Vang0 feels his face heat up, like it always does, but he says it anyway. “Please.”

“Good boy,” Dasha says, tweaking his nipple one last time before removing her hand. 

He’s about to ask where she’s gone but then he feels Dasha’s tongue drag over his nipple, hot and wet. 

“Oh fuuu _uuuuck_ ,” Vang0 hisses. He’s so hard right now it almost hurts, every lick of her tongue sending a jolt down to his cock. Dasha hums, pressing an open mouth kiss to his tender nipple before he feels her gently take the nub between her teeth. She then starts flicking her tongue against the skin fuckin’ relentlessly. “Ngh, fuck, I—Oh my god, Dasha—Aah! Please, fuck!”

He doesn’t know what he’s begging for. More? Less? Thankfully, when Vang0 is like this, Dasha knows him better than he knows himself.

Dasha’s hand closes around his cock again, loose fist jacking him too slowly. The combination of sensations is _incredible_ , both too much and not enough. His body feels like a live wire, an instrument Dasha is playing perfectly, and he sings her praises in breathless moans. In this moment, she is merciless. She doesn’t stop flicking his nipple with the tip of her tongue, doesn’t stop dragging her hand up and down the wet length of his cock. He can’t move, he can’t see, all he can do is let out unbidden noises and _take it_.

Then, all of a sudden, her mouth and her hand are gone. Vang0’s mind feels blurry from the contrast of so much sensation to none at all.

“Dasha?” He says, unsure.

“I’m here, Vang0,” Dasha says, stroking her hand across the inside of his thigh. “Just thought it was time for something new.”

“Wha—”

He doesn’t get to finish that word, because Dasha’s hand is on his cock again, but this time tighter, and Vang0 groans, long and drawn out. _Finally_. He bucks his hips up only to remember that he can’t, and Dasha’s gleeful laugh rings out in the room.

“Eager, aren’t we?” She squeezes his cock ever so slightly. “You’re just going to have to trust that I’ll give you what you need. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Vang0 gasps.

“Good,” Dasha says, and he can practically hear her evil grin.

Vang0 shivers, wondering just what she has in store for him. Dasha moves her fist right up to the head of his cock, and he feels the palm of her other hand rest on top of her fist and—

“Ohhhhh my _god_.” Vang0 scrambles, uselessly flailing in his restraints as Dasha drags her palm over the sensitive, leaking head of his cock. _Fuck_ , it’s good, it’s so good, but it’s so much, and she’s _not stopping_. “Dasha, oh god, please, please, _please_.”

“Here’s what’s going to happen, Vang0.” Her palm disappears, only a loose fist around his cock again, stroking slowly. “I’m going to play with you, and you’re going to be a good boy and take it, understand?”

“Yes,” Vang0 says, breathless. “God, yes.”

“Good.” And then she starts rubbing the head of his cock again, and off she goes.

It’s a merciless pattern. She rubs the head of his cock right up until Vang0 is sure he can’t take anymore, then she stops, hand coming back to drag up and down his cock slowly. Between how much he’s leaking and the lube, the slide of her hands is easy as anything, driving Vang0 absolutely crazy. Every time she focuses on his sensitive head, Vang0 feels right against the brink of coming, but before he can, she stops and coaxes him back with glacial strokes. It’s maddening. It’s torture. It’s perfect. It’s—

It’s getting harder to think, he realizes vaguely. As he surrenders himself to her, as he finally stops trying to buck his hips up and just lets her use him to her heart’s content, he feels his mind go farther and farther away. Thoughts aren’t clear anymore. All he knows is what his instincts tell him to do; to moan, to feel, to beg and beg and _beg_.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” Vang0 moans.

“Please what, Vang0?” Dasha says, voice so sweet, a stark contrast to how merciless she’s working his cock.

“Please let me come, oh god, please, ma’am, I—”

Her hand falters, and immediately, Vang0’s gut sinks with realization of what he’s just said. Fuck.

Vang0’s called her ma’am before jokingly, but never when they were fooling around, and before he knows it, apologies are slipping from his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, I—I didn’t mean it, that was weird—I’m so—”

“Hey, shhhhhh,” Dasha says, her voice soft and close to his ear. The hand on his cock starts stroking him with some speed and pressure, and Vang0’s apologies are lost in his grateful sobs. He can feel Dasha’s lips move against the shell of his ear as she says, “It’s okay, baby, I really like it. Do you want to call me that?”

Vang0 nods, lost in sensation. “Yes.”

Dasha squeezes his cock. “Yes what?”

Vang0 groans, as if the sound was punched out from him, “Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy,” Dasha growls into his ear. She keeps talking as her hand speeds up. “You were such a good boy for me tonight, just lying there and taking it. You looked like you loved every second of it. You looked like all you’ve ever wanted is for somebody to take you apart.”

“Yes,” Vang0 moans. He’s having trouble following her words, but he knows enough to say. “Loved all of it, ma’am.”

“You close, baby?” Dasha asks, hand practically flying on his cock now.

“So close,” Vang0 gasps. 

“Go on then,” Dasha’s tongue flicks out to lick the shell of his ear. “Do it for me, baby. _Come_.”

Vang0 comes. Pleasure rushes from every inch of his body and finally reaches a breaking point, finally breaking through whatever wall he’d previously built. Without his sight, he feels his balls tighten, feels the come spurt out of his cock, feels the jizz paint his navel, hot and nasty and perfect. Dasha strokes him through it right until it’s just at the brink of too much, then she stops.

Vang0’s mind is completely quiet, after that. All he knows is that everything feels good, as if he was dropped into a warm bath and can stay forever. He can vaguely feel Dasha undoing his cuffs and slipping them off, he can feel her gentle hands clean him up, can feel and only feel and not think at all.

“Vang0?”

“Mmmm?”

“Vang0, you with me?”

It takes a bit for him to figure out how to use words. “Yeah.”

“I’m going to take the blindfold off now, okay? The lights are off, so you can open your eyes.”

“Okay.”

The blindfold is untied and slipped off and Vang0 blinks the rest of the world back into existence. He stares at Dasha’s bedroom ceiling a little blankly as he feels the mattress dip, Dasha settling into the space next to him. 

“Cuddling okay with you?” Dasha asks from his side.

“Yeah,” Vang0 nods. “Really okay.”

Dasha moves to pull him close to her chest, her hand idly stroking through his hair.

“How are you feeling?” Dasha asks quietly.

“Floaty,” Vang0 admits. “But like, in a really good way.”

“Good,” Dasha says, sounding satisfied. “I really enjoyed it. You should go to sleep now.”

“If you want, I can go, I—”

“Nope,” Dasha’s loops her arms around Vang0’s waist. “Go to sleep, Vang0.”

“But—”

“Just go to sleep,” Dasha says, yawning. “I’m right here.”

She’s right here. Despite everything she’s seen from Vang0, she’s here.

And she seems to be sticking around.

Vang0 falls asleep like that, tucked against Dasha’s body. As he drifts off to sleep, all he can think about is the softness of Dasha’s embrace. The warmth of her body. The blessed silence that finally, finally, blankets his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [title of this fic from this specific cover of Good For You by Leslie Odom Jnr. please listen to this version of this song it is SO HOT.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wSL0jhkx3U)
> 
> im [actualbird](http://actualbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
